five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пятая ночь (FNaC 1)
Пятая ночь — пятое игровое событие в игре Five Night's At Candy's. На данной ночи все аниматроники будут агрессивными, за исключением Крыса - он активируется под конец ночи и пассивно двигается. В Комнате для празднований, в поздние часы можно увидеть Крыса, который выходит из-за двери. В эту ночь требуется быстрая реакция и хорошая концентрация. Звонок на ночь |-|Eng= *You have two new messages* Phone Call One: "Hey, how's it going *sipping noise*. Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway. I have one last thing to tell you. Um, alright, you probably noticed, uh, there's an extra door in the Second Party Room, um, which is Camera 9, I think. And it's, it's not on the map. That's because it's, it's really nothing special. It's, it's like a storage room. Um, we don't go in there much, like, I, I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it, and that's not a mistake that's not on the map, or anything like that. Uh, anyway, uh you've done a great job so far, uh, I talk to you next week. Uh, good night. Phone call Two: DECRYPTED PHONE CALL: "You shall not steal, nor deal falsely nor lie one to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy god. I am thy Lord" |-|Rus= Оператор: "У вас есть два новых сообщения." *Первое сообщение* Телефонный парень: "Привет, как дела? (пьет воду), ты сейчас мог услышать что я пью воду, извиняюсь. Ну во всяком случае у меня есть одно последнее сообщение, которое я хочу сообщить тебе: Конечно, ты, наверное, заметил, ну, что есть Дополнительная дверь во второй комнате для вечеринок, ну которая на девятой камере... кажется. (кашляет) И это, ее нет на карте и видеокамерах. Потому что там нет ничего особенного. Это что-то на подобие кладовки. Э-э, мы туда особо сильно не заходим, даже я там не был не разу сам. Сейчас я просто хочу сказать тебе, что тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что это ошибка, что ее нет на карте, или о чем нибудь в этом роде. Ну в любом случае ты проделал большую работу. Я поговорю с тобой на следующей неделе. Ну спокойной ночи!" *Второе сообщение, расшифровано* ???: Вы должны не красть, ни фальшивые сделки, ни ложь лежащую друг на друге. Вы не клянитесь именем моим во лжи. Не будешь бесчестить имени Бога твоего. Я твой Господь. *Гудок* Суть и смысл второго звонка остается непонятной. Скорее всего, это был кто-то из аниматроников, возможно Крыс или кто-то еще. Возможно сам Кэнди. Тактика Как уже говорилось ранее - в этой ночи нужна хорошая реакция, быстрые действия и хорошая концентрация. В эту ночь, все аниматроники агрессивны (кроме Крыса, но он появляется под поздние часы и то скорее всего - не успеет прийти к вашему офису), так что будьте внимательны и осторожны. Проверяйте чаще всего камеры, которые ближе к вашему офису и стартовую точку Бланка. Со старыми аниматрониками будьте вдвойне осторожны, ибо их глаза не светятся в темноте, в отличии от игрушечных. Если совершать действия быстро и вовремя закрывать двери и окно, то вы пройдете ночь. Кат-Сцена Один день до убийства. На конвейере сидят абсолютно новые Бланк и Старый Кэнди. Камерой двигать нельзя. Через некоторое время можно будет увидеть Синюю Марионетку, которая приближается к камере. Камера начнет просто сходить с ума, будут видны непонятные помехи, а среди них текст "A MISTAKE" (рус. "ОШИБКА"). Потом появится текст "MY MISTAKE" (рус. "МОЯ ОШИБКА"). Камера продолжит сходить с ума. Через некоторое время все исчезнет, кроме головы Синей Марионетки, а камера продолжит "буянить" с текстом "A PROBLEM" (рус. "ПРОБЛЕМА"). Через некоторое время текст сменится на "YOUR PROBLEM" (рус. "ТВОЯ ПРОБЛЕМА"). После этого кат-сцена завершится. Интересные факты * В оригинальном Five Nights at Freddy's, на пятую ночь, нам тоже звонил кто-то неизвестный, предполагалось, что Фредди. Однако в таком случае, нам может звонить Кэнди (ибо он - главный аниматроник, как и Фредди из FNaF). Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Ночи Категория:Геймплей Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2